Remember I'm Not Good With Goodbyes
by FeelTheRush111
Summary: Kendall and Logan are just meant to be. But what happens when Kendall has to leave for the army? Will they break up? Or are they going to keep the love, forever. Song-fic, inspired by Gold Forever of The Wanted!


Heey! So this is my first Fanfict ever! It's Kogan *wipes tears* I'm really proud even it's quite bad, still I'm proud :D Please let me know what you think! Enjoy...

* * *

**Say my name like it's the last time,**  
**Live today like its your last night,**

Neither Logan or Kendall were good at good bye's. They both wished they didn't had to. They just wished they could be together, forever. But almost everybody knows it. Long distance relationships never work.  
None of them knew what to say, or even what to do. They knew but they wanted to do, they wanted to kiss each other, not once, not twice. In fact they wanted to give themselves millions of lovely kisses. Knowing that the next day, they would continiuw being together. But they couldn't. They had to separate

**We want to cry but we know its alright,**  
**Cause I'm with you and your with me,**

"Logan.." The tall blonde whispered, "You know...I'll miss you ,right?"  
"And you know I'll love you forever, right?" The brunette said as his voiced cracked, as a sign that he wanted to cry, really bad  
"Please, don't cry baby..Don't..Please!"  
"How can I not...We we're just meant to be, but then you have to go back to the military...All this things are happening so fast, and I just don't want to lose you.. You're my everything.." The brunette said while tears streammed down his cheeks  
"If we are truly meant to be, then the world is going to bring us together..again..and forever"

**Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,**  
**You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,**  
**We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.**

Kendall opened his arms and gave the little brunette a tight embrace, then he gavehim a kiss, not a passionate or hot one. But a sweet and wet from the tears one.  
"Don't get sad Logan, take this as a challenge, I've already told you..If we are truly meant to be.."  
"Then the wolrd will bring us together.." Logan completed without breaking the hug.  
"I'm going to miss you..Logie..Promise me something.."  
"What?" Logan answered raising his gaze until meeting the blondes one.  
"If I don't.. -The blond to a deep breath before finifhing the answer- If I don't come back.."  
"No! Don't you even finish the sentence!"- The brunette cut him off  
"Logan, please,.."  
"No Kendall! I just can't lose you" You are my everything! You have to come back!... Promise me you'll come back.." Looking at Logan was heart braking for Kendall, tears streaming down his face, and his sad look.  
"You know I can't promise you that.. but just listen to me..If I don't come back, I want you to move on, and continue with your life"  
"How?" Logan snapped  
"You are a smart boy, you'll figure out how.." Kendall said pulling Logan tigher to the hug

**We're standing in a light that won't fade,**  
**Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,**  
**Cause some days stay gold forever.**  
**The memory of being here with you,**  
**Is one I'm gonna take my life through,**  
**Cause some days stay gold forever.**

Minutes, pass, literally flew, and they just keep they hugging and eventually kissing. While the taller guy tried to comfort Kendall.  
"You know.. I think it's time.." Kendall said, hurt obviously in his voice.  
"Now? Y-your fly is going soon?" Logan sttutered  
"Yes, ugh..We have almost 15 minutes, before I have to check up my lugagge and all that stuff.."  
"15 minutes?" Logan was totally sobbing right now, not caring what the rest of the people in the aorport thinked.  
"Yes, but now..Listen to me, this are goign to be our best 15 minutes ever."Kendall said, and right now he was crying, sobbing without control. And he gave a complete fuck of what the rest of the people thought

And in fact they didn't did anything special in those 15 minutes, they just did what they thoguht they needed to. They kissed and hugged and cuddle. Until Kendall saw his phne a phot of Logan and him as screensaver, and glancing over the clock. I was time to go.

**Promise me you'll stay the way you are,**  
**Keep the fire alive and stay young at heart,**  
**When the storm feels like it could blow you out remember,**  
**you got me and I got you..cause we are, butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,**  
**You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,**  
**When the innocence is dead and gone,**  
**These will be the times we look back on.**

"I know you'll be back, so let's not thing other things..please" Logan begged..  
"I just want you to be safe.." Kendall sais sadly  
"I'll be safe, when you're back" Logan answered softly  
"Don't make this so hard.."  
"Then just don't leave.."  
They were at the verge of crying,ubt then Logan felt some smooth lips touching hims. Kendall was kissing him, he wasn't complaining, but he was going to miss those lips so bad.  
It was obviously that he was going to miss Kendall like he had never before.

**We're standing in a light that won't fade,**  
**Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,**  
**Cause some days stay gold forever.**  
**The memory of being here with you,**  
**Is one I'm gonna take my life through,**  
**Cause some days stay gold forever.**

"You know I love you right?" Logan said trying not to saoud to desparate.  
"And you know I love you more, but I need you to keep your promise, If I don't come back.."  
"Let's just not think about that now...Instead let's live the moment and thenof something happens..we'll know what to do"  
"Have I told you, that you are beautiful and perfect lately?" Kendall said wipping some tears from his cheeks  
"Yes. You have"

I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright,  
Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold but I know that we'll be alright

Butterflies, butterflies..we were meant to fly,  
You and I, you and I..colors in the sky,  
We could rule the world someday, somehow but we'll never be as bright as we are now.

And before they knew, they were near the boarding zone, and Logan had to go  
"Promise me one more thing.."The blond said with tears in his eyes  
"Whatever you want my love"  
"Don't forget me" He whispered.  
Logan was going to answer but then there was a call for Kendall flight. And when he was about to say something Kendall shut him up  
"Remember, I'm not good with goodbye's.." and with that he left.

**We're standing in a light that won't fade,**  
**Tomorrow's coming but this won't change,**  
**Cause some days stay gold forever.**  
**The memory of being here with you,**  
**Is one I'm gonna take my life through,**  
**Cause some days stay gold forever.**

Logan stood there, still speechless from what had just happened. Kendall was gone, and he didn't even said goodbye, he was sad. But you know what? He wasn't totally sad. Because he had to trust Kendall. And if they were meant to be, the world will ,eventually, bring them together.

* * *

Ta-da! So there it is my first Fanfict ever! Hope anybody enjoyed it! And please let me know hitting the revieww buttom! Pleaase yes? Reviews? Yes please? With sugar at the top? c:

I feel like this needs a second part... what do u think? Please let me know sweethearts! :*

If you have any suggestions or any idea, pleasee send me a message :3

_FeelTheRush111_


End file.
